irony
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Sobre cigarros e vícios e Bellatrix. x SIRIUS BLACK/BELLATRIX LESTRANGE x


**Sumário: **Sobre cigarros e vícios e Bellatrix.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros, se houver.**

* * *

**irony**

* * *

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly_  
_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye_  
_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight_  
_And as the plane crashed down he thought_  
_"Well, isn't this nice."_  
_And isn't it ironic ... don't you think?_

Alanis Morissette, "Ironic"

* * *

Acendeu o cigarro com sua varinha e riu do rosto desgostoso de Bellatrix. Ela odiava o cheiro daquele palito _muggle_, como costumava chamá-lo, e normalmente o apagava no instante em que Sirius o acendia. Naquele dia, ela o deixou fumar um pouco, provavelmente porque estava de bom humor.

Sirius gostava de cigarros. Gostava da fumaça, do cheiro, da maneira como eles impregnavam na pele, como eles acabavam com seu pulmão, como eles _preenchiam_ seu pulmão, como tudo ficava _melhor_ depois de apenas um _trago_. Sirius gostava de cigarros porque era uma maneira de morrer mais cedo. Morrer jovem e mais cedo. Morrer a cada inalar e exalar. Controlar sua vida, saber como morreria, era sua parte favorita de viver. Depois de James, é claro.

O cigarro apagou-se de maneira inesperada e quando Sirius encarou o amor de sua vida, ela estava sorrindo aquele seu típico arquear de um lado dos lábios. "Você precisa me ensinar esse feitiço um dia desses". Sirius disse, girando o cigarro entre os dedos.

Bellatrix deu de ombros. Ombros marcados pelos dentes e beijos de Sirius e de repente ele a queria de novo. Como um cigarro. "Para quê lhe ensinar algo que você nunca vai usar?"

"Nunca se sabe, amor da minha vida".

Ela riu, uma gargalhada fria e irônica, nunca acreditando nas palavras de Sirius. Nunca acreditando em suas mentiras. Mesmo quando elas fossem verdades, e ele apenas não sabia disso. "Você é viciado nessa porcaria. Nunca vai apagar um cigarro. Só depois de ter acabado".

"Talvez eu preciso de um novo vício, então". Ele murmurou contra a cabeça dela, beijando seus cabelos de maneira doce. "Um que eu possa controlar".

As unhas compridas de Bellatrix puxaram seu rosto contra o dela e, depois de tomar os lábios de Sirius com seus dentes, ela deu uma risada baixa. "Vícios são coisas que você não consegue controlar, não entende?"

Ele entendia. Sua mão tocou levemente o rosto de Bellatrix antes de descer até seus seios e massageá-los por um momento. Ela soltou um gemido que mais parecia um suspiro e entreabriu as pernas para acomodá-lo entre elas. "Uma pena, então". Ele sussurrou contra a boca dela, ouvindo-a arfar quando seus dedos tocaram-na por dentro. "Eu sempre pensei que era viciado em você. Mas eu consigo te controlar, não?"

Bellatrix riu alto, o som de sua voz reverberando nas paredes do hotel e retornando para os ouvidos de Sirius, como um sussurro entre uma fala e outra. Fios de seu cabelo caíram sobre seu rosto, quase escondendo os olhos perigosos, ardentes e enegrecidos pelo desejo e por sua própria ambição. "Você é muito moleque para me controlar, querido". Ela lhe respondeu, e por um instante revelou sua loucura através de seu sorriso cheio de dentes. Uma pena que Sirius nunca foi de temer sua prima. "Eu sou pior que essa droga sua. Você sabe que eu poderia te matar." Uma pausa "Se eu quisesse". Porque, afinal, tudo movia-se através das escolhas de Bellatrix.

"Talvez eu fume porque quero que você me mate antes de qualquer outra coisa". Os olhos dela brilharam de um jeito que lhe deu calafrios, como um animal que enfim encontrou sua carne favorita, porém ela nunca lhe respondeu. Muito pelo contrário, estava muito ocupada deslizando sua mão pelo corpo de Sirius.

Mas era mentira. Ele nunca acreditou que ela seria capaz. Não de matá-lo.

Viveu para descobrir que estava enganado.

* * *

**N/A.: **Escrevi essa fanfic faz um tempo, mas nem sei quando. Fiquei surpresa quando estava relendo que eu realmente escrevi algo bem próximo de porn. Hétero.

Não sei o que achar dessa fanfic, mas tenho gosto por uma ou duas partes dela.

**Reviews?**


End file.
